Morning Cuddles
by Geeqad
Summary: Ochako wakes up before her boyfriend, allowing her to take part in one of her favourite pleasures - watching her sleeping boyfriend.


**Worry not, people! Kallen the Loyal chapter 5 is in the works! The plans are done! I've just been in WAY too deep into MHA lately and wanted to write something for it.**

 **This is just gonna be a short little drabble featuring Izuku and Ochako. I'm very on board with this ship, it's super cute!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

The morning sunrise filtered through the curtains in to the room of Izuku Midoriya, lighting up the room, giving it a warm glow. One would be able to see the all of his All Might memorabilia scattered around the room, from posters covering the walls to figures on his desk and bookstand, all the way down to an All Might carpet at the side of his bed. Even if someone didn't know Izuku, they'd immediately be able to tell who his idol is after seeing his room.

Not that it bothered either of the people sleeping in said room, one, of course, being the owner of the room itself, breathing gently in his slumber. The other was Izuku's girlfriend of several months now, formerly his best friend, Ochako Uraraka, her head rising and falling with the breathing of her boyfriend's chest as she mumbled in her sleep.

Soon enough, however, her sleep would be disturbed as a single streak of sunlight managed to find a crack in the curtains, landing directly over her right eye, causing her to stir. Blinking slowly, she raised her head up to look at the clock above Izuku's bed.

6:08am.

Groaning quietly, she flopped her head back down onto the comfortable pillow that was Izuku's torso. It was then that she realised something was off.

She woke up next to her boyfriend.

Granted, it wasn't the first time that it had happened, but it still caught her off guard nonetheless.

Why was this surprising for the heroine in training?

She almost never woke up before her boyfriend.

That wasn't to say that Ochako was lazy, quite the opposite. She was usually up and about by the time that he returned from his morning run, even when they hadn't slept together the previous night. If they had been together the previous night, Izuku would usually wake her up before sliding out for said morning run, whereas if they hadn't been together she would greet him when he returned with a refreshingly cold bottle of water.

'He must still be tired from last night.' Ochako thought to herself, recalling the events of the night prior. Mina had decided to host a movie night behind Iida's back, knowing that he would forbid students from staying up past the curfew. Izuku had attended with Ochako, an action he would probably regret on any other day of the week, but since the following day was a Saturday, he made an exception.

Smiling to herself, Ochako remembered how he'd been excited to begin with, watching the movies with feverous vigour, before slowly winding down into the tired state he ended up in by the time the third movie drew to a close. By the time they made it to his room, the closer of the two rooms, he fell asleep almost instantly upon sitting on the bed, only just managing to get changed into his pyjamas consisting of a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. Ochako followed suit, changing into her pyjamas which she kept in his room – a loose-fitting tank top and a pair of pink short shorts, an outfit which usually would have turned the wielder of One for All into a stuttering mess if he wasn't so exhausted.

Now that she was awake, or at least awake enough to know what was happening around her, Ochako sat up slightly, leaning on her left arm to support her, as she watched the sleeping form of her boyfriend.

She loved watching her Deku sleep. It was a stark comparison to how he was when he was awake or when he was focused. In those situations, he could either be a stuttering mess or so driven that nothing could shake him, so seeing him lying in bed, defenceless and without a care in the world. He just looked so… serene and relaxed.

She couldn't help but wonder what caused him to be so driven. In almost everything he did, he always gave more than 100% of his energy to do it. Be it some mundane task or rescuing a girl from the clutches of a monstrous human, he always went up and beyond any expectations that anyone could have had for anybody doing the same task. He always pushed himself, always trying to reach some unattainable goal of some kind, be it to surpass his own expectations or the expectations of others, Ochako didn't know.

Which was why she was always so relieved to see him in this state – tranquil.

It brought her to a similar state herself whilst watching this boy that she loved.

Noticing he was stirring slightly, Ochako laid herself back down, wrapping an arm around his abdomen and hugging him close as he opened his eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Ochako smiled warmly at her bed mate. "Sleep well?"

"Mnn…" he moaned in response before turning to face her. "…what time is it?" He asked sleepily, his eyes glazed over, indicating he was still half-asleep.

"About… quarter past 6." Ochako replied, trying to keep her voice down. She could tell that Izuku really didn't want to wake up properly yet, so she tried to keep it from happening.

Making a noise similar to a grunt, Izuku wrapped his arms around Ochako's waist, pulled her close and nuzzled into her left shoulder.

If there was one thing that Ochako liked about 'sleepy Deku', it was that he was very affectionate.

Laughing quietly, kissing him on the cheek, Ochako turned to him, whispering, "Shall we go back to sleep?"

He made a nodding notion before entangling his legs with hers, indicating he had no desire to wake up in the slightest.

Kissing him on the lips, with his quickly returning the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together, nuzzling together as they lay in each other's arms, creating a cosy and warm aura between them, quickly allowing them to fall back asleep, comfortable smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

 **Just a short one, had a desire to write something for this ship (I ship it hard).**

 **Maybe I'll write something a bit longer for this series at some point. I'm open to suggestions for a longer story in relation to MHA, so feel free to leave some suggestions for me, I might try to work them into something!**

 **You know the deal, leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
